Just from here
by Eltrish
Summary: Ketika Reino bertanya "Apa kau menyukainya, Sho-chan?" Shotaro tidak bisa menjawabnya. Suka? Apa benar ia menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu? ONE SHOT! R&R onegaishimasu!


Ish : VOI! Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin nih fanfic... konsep udah ditulis lama tapi ga mood nulis, jadinya terlantar gitu, hahahaha!

Kaoru : Ckckck, makanya kalo bikin konsep itu langsung ditulis biar ga terlantar...

Ish : Iya, iya... btw, nih fanfic settingnya ngaco, ga sama kayak cerita di aslinya, yah, namanya juga fanfic, gapapa yaaah??

Kaoru : *Sigh* Dasar seenaknya... udah gitu seenaknya ngubah personalities orang lagi. mana mungkin Reino kayak begini!

Ish : Aduh, jangan gitu dong! kan gapapa sekali-sekali ngebuat Reino begini...

Kaoru : ....Buruan disclaimernya.

Ish : Hah?

Kaoru : Buruan bacain disclaimernya!

Ish : I-Iya! aduh, Kao hari ini nyeremin banget sih! aku dimarahin mulu... hiks... hiks...

Kaoru : DISCLAIMERNYAAA!

Ish : Iya!! Skip Beat belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei, but Just From Here belongs to Ish. May not be the best story, but hope you can enjoy it!~

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sementara matanya menatap lurus sosok perempuan berambut hitam yang berada jauh di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu adalah Fuwa Sho, penulis lirik lagu prisoner yang sekarang sedang menjadi hits.

Sedari tadi Sho sudah berdiri disini, mengamati teman masa kecilnya, Kyoko.

_Kyoko sialan, aku saja sudah was-was kalau sampai vokalis bigul itu datang, dia malah tenang-tenang saja disitu. Dasar, sifatnya yang cuek itu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah..._ Gerutu Sho dalam hati. Sudah beberapa minggu semenjak insiden penyerangan vokalis Vie Ghoul, Reino, pada Kyoko. Semenjak itu, Sho bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan kejadian itu terulang lagi. Jadi, sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi teman masa kecilnya itu secara diam-diam.

Sho memperhatikan Kyoko yang sedang tertawa bersama Momose. Perlahan kerutan di wajahnya pun menghilang dan berganti dengan senyuman tipis. _Dia masih bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu ya? Di luar dugaan ternyata banyak bagian yang dulu yang sampai sekarang belum hilang._ Mata Sho melekat pada sosok Kyoko seakan mengunci perempuan itu dalam pandangannya. Namun perlahan senyum di wajah Sho menghilang. _...Sebenarnya hampir semuanya tidak berubah, kecuali bagian dirinya yang dulu mencintaiku._

Ketika Sho sedang sibuk dengan angannya sendiri, mendadak ia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seseorang dengan hawa keberadaan yang tidak terasa. Orang itu menepuk pundak Sho pelan. " Halo Sho-chan." Sapanya ringan.

Spontan Sho menoleh ke arah orang itu. Seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah waspada. " Mau apa kau disini, Reino?" Tanya Sho sinis. " Lalu jangan panggil aku 'Sho-chan'!"

Reino tersenyum tipis menikmati wajah masam Sho. " Kenapa? Nama itu manis kan?"

" Sama sekali tidak."

" Wah, sayang sekali, padahal aku suka nama itu, Sho-chan."

Mata Sho memicing saking kesalnya. Ia menatap vokalis Vie Ghoul itu dengan tatapan kebencian yang sudah tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan. " Kutanya sekali lagi, mau apa kau disini, Reino?"

Reino tersenyum tipis. " Tidak ada, aku hanya lewat saja. Apa tidak boleh?"

Sho masih menatap Reino dengan tajam. " Bohong. Aku tahu kau tidak punya urusan disini."

Senyum di wajah Reino semakin melebar. Ia memegang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dengan riang. " Wah, wah, aku tak menyangka kau sampai menyelediki jadwalku, Sho-chan." Ia menyentuh wajah Sho dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. " Kau membuatku senang."

Namun sayangnya Sho berkata lain. Dengan kasar ia menampik tangan Reino menjauh dari wajahnya. " Jangan main-main, berarti kedatanganmu kesini untuk bertemu dengan Kyoko kan!?"

Reino terdiam dengan wajah bingung. " Kenapa kau pikir seperti itu?"

" Memangnya ada alasan lain kenapa orang sepertimu ada di tempat seperti ini?!" Tanya Sho dengan nada meninggi. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka, Sho tidak peduli.

" Ada, Sho-chan." Jawab Reino sambil tersenyum. " Misalnya, kau?"

Sho mendesis. " Jangan bercanda, aku tahu kau kesini untuk bertemu dengan Kyoko! Hmph, tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, jadi lebih baik kau pulang saja." Kata Sho sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Namun tangan Reino menahannya.

" Tunggu."

" Apa lagi?"

" Apa kau menyukai Kyoko, Sho-chan?" Tanya Reino terdengar serius.

DEG!

Pertanyaan Reino membungkam Sho. Pelantun lagu prisoner itu kini hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata membelakak. _Suka? Aku... menyukainya? _Pikir Sho dalam hati.

Bertahun-tahun Sho hidup bersama Kyoko. Baginya Kyoko hanyalah sebatas teman masa kecil, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Dulu ia bahkan dengan teganya meninggalkan Kyoko begitu saja. Namun sekarang keadaannya sudah berubah. Entah karena merasa bersalah atau apa pun alasannya, Sho ingin melindungi teman masa kecilnya itu. Ia sendiri baru menyadarinya semenjak insiden penyerangan Reino.

Apakah itu artinya ia menyukai Kyoko?

Sho masih bungkam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari vokalis Vie Ghoul itu.

Perlahan Reino melepaskan tangannya dari Sho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sambil melintas melewati Sho, ia berkata, " Coba tutup matamu dan lihat siapa yang terlintas di dalam pikiranmu."

* * *

Di kala Shotaro sedang sendiri di kamar hotel menulis lirik untuk lagu barunya, pikirannya melayang-layang, ia belum menemukan mood untuk menulis lagu. Sudah berjam-jam ia terhenti di tempat yang sama. Karena stres, akhirnya Sho pun meremas kertas di tangannya kemudian ia melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

_Sial, hari ini aku tidak bisa konsentrasi menulis lirik! _Gerutu Sho. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ketika itu ia terbayang lagi oleh pertanyaan Reino.

_Apa kau menyukai Kyoko, Sho-chan?_

Ia masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Suka. Entahlah, Sho tidak tahu apa arti kata 'suka'. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin menjaga teman masa kecilnya itu.

_Coba tutup matamu dan lihat siapa yang terlintas di dalam pikiranmu._

Ketika mengingat kata-kata vokalis Vie Ghoul itu, Shotaro pun perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Di dalam benak Shotaro terlintas sesosok anak perempuan berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua yang sedang menangis juga sosok dirinya yang juga masih kecil dan hanya bisa memandangi anak perempuan itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia tahu siapa anak perempuan itu, dia adalah Kyoko. _Ini... Ah, ini dia saat sedang menangis. _Pikir Shotaro. _Dulu... tidak, hingga sekarang pun aku benci melihatnya menangis._

_...Benci? Kenapa aku membencinya? ... Oh, iya, aku ingat. Aku benci melihatnya menangis karena aku tidak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan tangisannya._

Sekali lagi Shotaro teringat akan pertanyaan Reino.

_Apa kau menyukai Kyoko, Sho-chan?_

Kali ini sebuah senyuman mengembang di atas wajah Shotaro. _Kenapa aku harus bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu? Apa aku ini bodoh? Jawabannya sudah jelas kan?_

Shotaro pun beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia bergegas pergi. Ya, ia ingin bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu sekarang. Ia harus menjelaskan perasaannya pada Kyoko. Sho melirik jam tangannya, jam segini biasanya Kyoko sedang makan. Tidak sulit menebak kira-kira dimana Kyoko berada. Dengan berbekal tebakannya benar Shotaro pun bergegas pergi menuju sebuah restoran di hotel tempat Kyoko menginap.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Shotaro masuk ke dalam hotel itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke restoran. Tebakannya tidak salah! Di dalam restoran itu benar-benar ada Kyoko.

Senyum di wajah Sho mengembang. " Kyo--" Sebelum nama teman masa kecilnya itu selesai ia sebutkan, sosok laki-laki yang duduk di hadapan Kyoko membungkamnya. Membuat suaranya terkunci dan hanya bisa terpaku. Laki-laki itu adalah Tsuruga Ren.

Di dalam restoran itu Sho melihat Ren dan Kyoko yang terlihat sangat akrab mengobrol. Dan mata Sho membelalak lebar sekali begitu melihat senyuman Kyoko. Cukup sekali lihat saja Shotaro tahu kalau Kyoko menyukai Tsuruga, begitu juga dengan laki-laki itu.

Shotaro menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berbalik pergi. Namun lagi-lagi ia dikagetkan oleh sosok Reino yang untuk sekian kalinya muncul tanpa terasa hawa keberadaannya.

" Apa tidak apa-apa dibiarkan begitu? Kalau kau diam saja nanti dia akan direbut." Kata Reino sambil bersandar di tembok tak jauh dari Sho.

" Berisik." Sahut Sho tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kalau kau diam disini saja, ia tidak akan tahu perasaanmu, Sho-chan."

" Kubilang berisik!"

Shotaro pun melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat agar bisa menjauh dari Reino. Setelah ia yakin kalau vokalis Vie Ghoul itu sudah tidak ada lagi, ia pun menghentikan langkahnnya. _Tidak disadari pun tak apa, tetap dibenci seperti ini pun tak apa... _Shotaro membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah restoran itu. _Namun dari sini... cukup dari sini saja, izinkan aku untuk melihatmu. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau sudah bahagia disana. _

Shotaro pun tersenyum lirih. " Semoga kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Kyoko."

* * *

Ish : Hahahaha, selesai juga! selesaaaaaiiiii!~

Kaoru : ...Kalo udah selesai buruan ditutup.

Ish : ...Kao kenapa sih hari ini? lagi badmood banget ya?

Kaoru : ...Iya...

Ish : Kenapa?

Kaoru : ....Aku ga suka sama Teru...

Ish : ...Ya ampun, Kao jelez sama Teru? ckckck, biarpun sekarang ada Teru, Ish tetep sayang sama Kao kok!~

Kaoru : *blush* ... R&R onegaishimasu.

Ish : Onegaishimasuuuu!~ Kao, DAISUKIIIII!~


End file.
